


Errands for the Champion

by wildfired



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Basically going off how i played, F/F, Gen, Gloria chose grookey and caught zamazenta, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Which wasnt good ngl, chatfic, implied gordie/piers, this is gonna be hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfired/pseuds/wildfired
Summary: After becoming the Champion, Gloria looks back and realizes just how much of a mess she left behind. Being added to the unofficial League chatroom only fanned the flames as she was swept into the Gym leaders' drama.It's time for her to help out, but it proves to be more difficult than she first perceives.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop, Beet | Bede/Hop/Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria, Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 19
Kudos: 284





	1. In Which Gloria Gets No Sleep (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Guide to usernames:  
> Gloria - C.For.Glory  
> Hop - Hopper!  
> Bede - Beetroot  
> Marnie - LariMar  
> Sonia - Heartstone  
> Leon - Dandelion  
> Milo - WoohooWooloo  
> Nessa - Aquastone  
> Kabu - KabuTheFather  
> Allister - Gostie  
> Bea - Fiytie  
> Melony - IceyMelonMom  
> Gordie - Bittergourd  
> Piers - MikeRotch  
> Raihan - DraconianMaster

The rush of adrenaline she felt as she battled Leon's Charizard a month ago, and from when she fought Zacian, and when she caught Zamazenta, were the most exhilarating moments in her life.  Becoming the champion of the Galar Region was a big deal, and ever since moving in when she was 13, she knew she wanted to put everything she has into beating Leon.

And now that she has, it was her greatest dream come true

So why, now, does Gloria hate this  _ so damn much _ ?

Everyday was near hell as she tried to catch a damn break in her schedule. She wanted to go back into the wild area and raid dens like she used to, and she wanted to fill out her Pokedex and discover more about the region, and catch every wild Pokemon she could find. Now that she was Champion, that would have meant she could do whatever she wanted and no one could stop her, right?

Dead wrong.

She didn't even have the time to visit Hop and Sonia at the lab, or go with Marnie to one of Piers' concerts, or even have tea with Bede and Opal.  The past four weeks have been nothing but interview after interview after dinner party after League meeting after interview, and she no longer had time to train her trusty Rillaboom, or play with her Vulpix, or even level up the Charmander that Leon gave her. It was straight to bed every single night, and even then she couldn't sleep.

Tonight was nothing different from the others. Laying wide awake in bed, unable to go to sleep no matter how many Wooloos she counted and how much she tried and tried to shut her eyes, Gloria just couldn't sleep.

She was considering just checking her Pokemon for any sleeping moves when she heard her Rotom phone beside her bedside make a  _ *ding!* _ sound.  She reached over to her bedside and picked it up, checking the notification she has received.

Normally, she blocked notifications from all her social media, but if Rotom had alerted her, that must mean it was from her instant-messaging app.

It read:

**From League-al Chaos**

**> Dandelion** has added  **C.For.Glory** to the chat<

And soon after, a barrage of  _ *ding!* _ noises came from her Gloria's phone.

" _ Damnit _ , Leon," she murmured under her breath. "What did you put me in?"

She finally opened up the chat to see what had happened.

(>\------<)

> **Dandelion** has added  **C.For.Glory** to the chat<

**Dandelion** : i'm sure you can all guess who this is!

**MikeRotch** : leon why the fuck are you up at 2am

**MikeRotch** : dont you have shit to do tomorrow

**Dandelion** : look who's talking >:(

**MikeRotch** : lol nice try

**Gostie** : piers and i are always up this late. we're nocturnal, mr leon

**Bittergourd** : Oh my GOD go to bed

**Gostie** : not for another two hours

**Bittergourd** : Don’t you have school

**Gostie** : not for a few years

**Bittergourd** : OH MY GOD

**DraconianMaster241** : Hey guys gals and cryptid lil pals!

**Dandelion** : you too raihan???

**DraconianMaster241** : Haha, 2am gang!

**LariMar** : You guys shouldn't be awake...

**LariMar** : I thought adults were always tired and needed sleep.

**LariMar** : Well, adults that aren't Piers anyways.

**MikeRotch** : marnie oh my god go to bed

**LariMar** : How can I? You're so loud.

**MikeRotch** : got me there.

**Dandelion** : so marnie can call you out but not me?

**MikeRotch** : sorry champ

**MikeRotch** : roasting rights to family members only

**MikeRotch** : period

**Bittergourd** : CAN ALL OF YOU PLEASE SHUT UP AND GO TO BED OH MY GOD

**MikeRotch** : dont be so mean sweets

**Bittergourd** : Piers shut UP

**MikeRotch** : :(

**LariMar** : Why don't you take your own advice, Gordie?

**Gostie** : uhhhh, have we forgotten about

**Dandelion** : i still want you to guess!

**LariMar** : It's too obvious, Leon. Everyone just likes playing dumb.

**LariMar** : Hey, Gloria.

(>\------<)

Suddenly being addressed in the chat kind of shocked Gloria. What the hell was this chat?

Well, she kind of has to speak now, doesn't she?

(>\------<)

**C.For.Glory** : hi marnie! <3

**LariMar** : Oh. <3?

**Dandelion** : yo, gloria! i didn’t think you'd be awake at this time!

**C.For.Glory** : youd be surprised...

**Dandelion** : how's life as champion?

**Bittergourd** : PLEASE you are KIDS go to SLEEP

**Dandelion** : ignore him! that's gordie, he's just concerned about us

**C.For.Glory** : i heard.

**MikeRotch** : shit theres too many children in the chat

**MikeRotch** : should i just change my username

**MikeRotch** : feels weird even cussing around kids.

**Dandelion** : uh.

**LariMar** : Piers, I'm 14, and so is Gloria. Bede is 15. Hop is 13. We are hardly children anymore.

**MikeRotch** : true

**MikeRotch** : still feels weird to cuss in front of kids besides you and bede

**C.For.Glory** : for fucks sake piers i already know these words

**Dandelion** : 0_0

**DraconianMaster241** : Oh shit!

**Gostie** : wah???? what happened i was battling

**Dandelion** : not much! gloria is here though!

**C.For.Glory** : is that allister? hi!

**Gostie** : helloe,,

**C.For.Glory** : what were you battling if you dont minde me asking?

**Gostie** : found a stray sinistea around my house,, i got it though

**C.For.Glory** : knew youd have it under control

**Dandelion** : yknow, you never answered my question, gloria.

**C.For.Glory** : oh, about champion life?

**Dandelion** : yeah!

**C.For.Glory** : it's hell on earth.

**DraconianMaster241** : Oooooof, tough life.

**DraconianMaster241** : Lemme guess, interviews and meetings?

**C.For.Glory** : yeah its so fucking exhausting i cant catch a break

**Dandelion** : haha, i know how that feels.

**Dandelion** : RIP.

**C.For.Glory** : i mean week 1 wasnt that bad

**C.For.Glory** : what with the events of those weird ass brothers

**C.For.Glory** : but damn this champion thing is a shitstorm

**DraconianMaster241** : Youre cussing more than piers after on a bad day.

**Gostie** : witching hour

> **Gostie** is offline<

**Dandelion** : allister's daily 3am reminder!

**C.For.Glory** : holy shit 3am already?

**LariMar** : Yeah, I'm going to go to sleep.

**LariMar** : Good night guys. Good night Gloria.

**C.For.Glory** : gnight marnie!

**LariMar** : <3

> **LariMar** is offline<

**DraconianMaster241** : 3am, know what that means, leon?

**Dandelion** : i am not awake

**DraconianMaster241** : You know the rules dude :(

**MikeRotch** : picture picture picture picture

**C.For.Glory** : is this a ritual or some shit

**MikeRotch** : anyone awake at 3am in this chat has to send a picture of themselves at the mo

**MikeRotch** : the only exception is allister because he did it once and

**MikeRotch** : uh

**MikeRotch** : nessa got scared shitless

**C.For.Glory** : may i vouch for being exempted as well

**Dandelion** : fine :T

**Dandelion** : i'll let you slide just tonight!

**C.For.Glory** : hell yeah

**C.For.Glory** : show the check beard ex champ

**Dandelion** : ouch

**DraconianMaster241** : Peer pressure! Peer pressure! Peer pressure!

**Dandelion** : [sent an image]

_ {The image is just of leon's face. He didn't have a cap on and was in bed, face illuminated by the light of his phone. He had a tired smile} _

~~ DraconianMaster241: hot as ever champ ~~   
[^DraconianMaster241 has deleted this message^]

**C.For.Glory:** hm

**Dandelion** : ???

**MikeRotch** : lmao coward

**MikeRotch** : [sent an image]

_ {The image shows a relaxed Piers with his hair no longer gelled up, but in a normal ponytail. It was angled so it showed him sitting on a light pink bed, and next to him was a fast asleep Marnie} _

**C.For.Glory:** aw shes so cute!

**Dandelion** : aw, i should probably try hanging out with hop more

**Dandelion** : though i'm not sure if sonia would let me have him!

**DraconianMaster241** : Hah! Yeah i heard shes keeping him busy

**C.For.Glory** : as busy as they can really be nowadays

**C.For.Glory:** btw piers you look cool w your hair down

**MikeRotch:** huh thanks

**DraconianMaster241** : [sent an image]

_ {An image with similar settings to Leon's, just Raihan on a pillow flashing a toothy grin} _

**MikeRotch** : arent we forgetting someone

> **Bittergourd** is offline<

**MikeRotch** : aw man

**MikeRotch** : gnight gordie ly

**C.For.Glory** : wait piers

**MikeRotch** : yeah whats up

**C.For.Glory** : are you and gordie dating?

**MikeRotch** : no

**MikeRotch** : nope

**MikeRotch** : no we are not involved together in any way in the way you are implying

**MikeRotch** : the flirting is just guys being guys

**MikeRotch** : guys act gay sometimes

**MikeRotch** : sometimes they mean it and sometimes its a whole joke

**MikeRotch** : such as now

**MikeRotch** : i am not dating gordie

**MikeRotch** : in no way or form

**C.For.Glory** : wow you got defensive

**C.For.Glory** : it was just a 'yes or no' question

**MikeRotch** : haha funny

**Dandelion** : don't start arguing, you two! save your energy!

**Dandelion:** especially you gloria :(

> **Beetroot** is online<

**Dandelion** : bede!

**C.For.Glory** : hi bede! whatre you doing at 3:30am?

**Beetroot** : Oh

**Beetroot** : Leon who the hell is this

**MikeRotch** : dude

**MikeRotch** : fairy man

**MikeRotch** : youre kidding

**Beetroot** : I asked Leon a question?

**Beetroot** : What's so confusing?

**C.For.Glory** : its gloria

**Beetroot** : Oh

**Beetroot** : Hello Gloria

**Beetroot** : Care to tell me why you're up at 3:30am?

**C.For.Glory** : youre echoing my question

**C.For.Glory** : my answer is insomnia

**Beetroot** : Oh

**Dandelion** : yeah that happened on my first two months

**Dandelion** : dm me if you need tips!

**C.For.Glory** : haha alright

**MikeRotch:** psst

**MikeRotch** : hey gloria

**C.For.Glory** : what is it?

**MikeRotch** : i think my sister fancies you

**C.For.Glory** : what

**MikeRotch:** the question is if you would like her back by any chance

**Beetroot** : Of course she falls for the champion

**Beetroot** : #Relatable, right, Raihan?

**DraconianMaster241** : WHAT

**DraconianMaster241** : WHY WOULD YOU IMPLY I ?? GLORIA??

**C.For.Glory** : ?!??!?!?!

**Beetroot** : You stupid fucker you know thats not what i mean

**Dandelion** : then what do you mean?

**Beetroot** : Uh

> **DraconianMaster241** is offline<

**Dandelion** : you scared him!!

**Dandelion:** :(

**Beetroot** : Coward

**C.For.Glory** : im stillso confused but i dont have the energy to question this anymore

**Beetroot** : Right. Of course youd be.

**C.For.Glory** : hold on

> **C.For.Glory** is idle<

(>\------<)

Gloria set her phone down to the side to register this information and the conversations flooding in her head.

Marnie might like her? In  _ that _ way? Her face went pink at the thought, and they stayed frozen in place for another few minutes or so before picking their phone back up again. Seems that no one has spoken since she went offline.

(>\------<)

> **C.For.Glory** is no longer idle<

**C.For.Glory:** back sorry

**C.For.Glory:** uh

**Beetroot:** Welcome back, Gloria

**C.For.Glory:** so you never answered my question

**Beetroot:** About?

**C.For.Glory:** about why youre up at 3am

**MikeRotch:** correction

**MikeRotch:** 4am

**C.For.Glory:** oh

**Beetroot:** Uh

**Beetroot:** Training

**Beetroot:** Plus Ballonlea is really nice at sunrise, even if we dont get much sun anyways

**Beetroot:** I like heading out to the mountain area of Stow on side to see

**C.For.Glory:** really?

**C.For.Glory:** next break i get i should travel over there and see

**Dandelion:** good luck with that, gloria :)

**C.For.Glory:** hah hah

**Beetroot:** Definitely try

**Beetroot:** I wont even lie, its beautiful

**C.For.Glory:** send a picture!!

**Dandelion:** :D!

**Beetroot:** One second

**C.For.Glory:** :0

**Beetroot:** [sent an image]

_ {the image seems to be taken from a high-up rock, and a glorious sunset was displayed between the trees} _

**C.For.Glory:** thats beautiful!

**Dandelion:** :0!

**MikeRotch:** nice

**MikeRotch:** yknow what else is nice

**Dandelion:** ?

**MikeRotch:** the fact that yall stayed up all night

**MikeRotch:** well all of you except bede

**MikeRotch:** and its not nice its bad

**C.For.Glory:** hypocrite

**MikeRotch:** aw

**Dandelion:** hey!

**Dandelion:** she’s right you know.

**Dandelion:** and i’ve been caught up with things

**Beetroot:** Such as?

**Dandelion:** things

**Beetroot:** Ill take your word for it

**Beetroot:** Im going to start training before that crazy grandma catches me

**C.For.Glory:** bye bede! have fun

**Beetroot:** Later, Gloria

> **Beetroot** is offline<

**MikeRotch:** later tiny grandma

**C.For.Glory:** nice one

**Dandelion:** haha

**MikeRotch:** so gloria

**C.For.Glory:** yeah?

**MikeRotch:** marnie told me she wants to ask you to come over to spikemuth 

**C.For.Glory:** for a battle?

**MikeRotch:** nah

**MikeRotch:** wish i could watch another battle between you two though

**MikeRotch:** just hanging out

**C.For.Glory:** oh

**C.For.Glory:** maybe

**C.For.Glory:** ill try and find out when i have a free day

**C.For.Glory:** but yeah, id be down

**Dandelion:** aw you kids are so sweet!

**Dandelion:** reminds me of when raihan, sonia, and i did the gym challenge together

**C.For.Glory:** you all hung out as kids?

**Dandelion:** yeah! I still have pictures

**MikeRotch:** show us the little leon

**C.For.Glory:** yes!

**Dandelion:** i'll have to ask raihan and sonia if i can show you guys though

**Dandelion:** theres not a single picture of me that doesnt have them in it too!

**C.For.Glory:** aww

**MikeRotch:** uh oh guys

**Dandelion:** ?

**MikeRotch:** 5am time

**MikeRotch:** leon you should probably dip

**Dandelion:** what? Why?

**MikeRotch:** gloria too i guess

**C.For.Glory:** why?

**MikeRotch:** you’ll see

> **KabuTheFather** is online<

> **IceyMelonMom** is online<

**Dandelion:** oops

**KabuTheFather:** Good morning, everyone!

**IceyMelonMom:** Leon, Piers, were you up all night?

**MikeRotch:** you should expect this from me

**C.For.Glory:** is that melony and kabu?

**MikeRotch:** geez howd you guess

**KabuTheFather:** Oh! Hello Champion Gloria!

**KabuTheFather:** Up early to train?

**C.For.Glory:** nah its insomnia

**IceyMelonMom:** Oh, you poor thing.

**C.For.Glory:** nothing i cant handle haha

**MikeRotch:** not to push people here

**MikeRotch:** but i really think you should log off gloria

**MikeRotch:** i dont think you want an earful

**MikeRotch:** but in this case i think its an eyeful

**C.For.Glory:** what do you mean?

**MikeRotch:** five

**MikeRotch:** four

**C.For.Glory:** WHAT

**MikeRotch:** three

**C.For.Glory:** WHY ARE YOU COUNTING

**MikeRotch:** two

**MikeRotch:** one

**MikeRotch:** here he comes

**Dandelion:** OH WAIT

> **Hopper!** Is online<

**Hopper!:** huh????

**Hopper!:** Lee????

**Hopper!:** dont tell me you were up all night!

**Hopper!:** even if you arent champion anymore thats not good for you!!

**Hopper!:** you have to take care of yourself for arceus’ sake!

**Dandelion:** sorry hopscotch! I got caught up with things again

**Hopper!:** well dont do it again!!!!!

**C.For.Glory:** wait so hop is here too?

**Hopper!:** GLORIA?!??!?!??!

**Hopper!:** WERE YOU AWAKE TOO????

**C.For.Glory:** yeah sorry haha

**Hopper!:** dont give me that! We’re young and need as much sleep as we can get! Staying up all night isnt good for you! Absolutely no excuses!

**C.For.Glory:** sorry sorry!

**MikeRotch:** this is why i warned you guys

**C.For.Glory:** shit i should probably log off anyways

**C.For.Glory:** mums gonna be worried

**IceyMelonMom:** Get some rest, dear! Don’t push yourself today!

**C.For.Glory:** thanks melony

**C.For.Glory:** cya guys

**Dandelion:** later gloria!

**MikeRotch:** til next time

**Hopper!:** get rest! Eat something!

**C.For.Glory:** i willllll

> **C.For.Glory** is offline<

(>\------<)


	2. In Which Paparazzi Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopscotch to the rescue!

After taking a quick shower and dressing up in her usual outfit — it had become something similar to a trademark — Gloria stepped into the kitchen, only to find her mom was awake as well.

"Morning, mum," she greeted her with a yawn.

Her mom gave a kind smile, but after these years, Gloria could tell something was wrong. "Good morning, my little champion." And she looked away at something else.

She followed her mom's gaze to the windows, and realized that all of them had their curtains drawn.

Of course, she knew what that meant.

"Are they back  _ again?"  _ Gloria groaned, rolling her eyes as she sat down to eat breakfast.

Her mother sat back down next to her. "Afraid so... I texted Hop's mom to let her know we need help again, but she isn't awake. Do you have Hop's number?"

Remembering the group chat, she nodded. "Yeah, I'll tell him."

As she ate, she took out her Rotom phone and saw the chat had gotten a little more lively now that it was a fairly reasonable time to be up. Leon had gone offline, but Piers, Hop, Kabu, and Melony were still there, as well as Bea, Nessa, and Milo.

(>\------<)

> **C.For.Glory** is online<

**Hopper!:** back already??

**C.For.Glory:** hop theyre back

**Hopper!:** are you serious?? Oh my god they just dont stop. Its just like when lee was champ

**KabuTheDad:** Do you need help?

**IceyMelonMom** : What happened?

**C.For.Glory:** getting swarmed by paparazzi who somehow found out where i live

**IceyMelonMom:** Oh! You poor thing!

**C.For.Glory:** hey hop should i sic eternatus on them for funsies

**Hopper!:** i dont think thats a good idea ?

**C.For.Glory:** hah its a joke

**C.For.Glory:** please hurry tho

**Hopper!:** on my way!

< **Hopper!** is idle>

**C.For.Glory:** bless whatever otherworldly power granted me the fate of being friends with this boy

**WoohooWooloo:** Oh! Hello gloria, welcome to the chat! :)

**C.For.Glory:** wooloo username

**C.For.Glory:** milo my country girl instincts have been activated

**WoohooWooloo:** :D

**MikeRotch:** srsly tho you good

**MikeRotch:** the pap was ruthless w leon

**MikeRotch:** so if you need extra help lmk

**C.For.Glory:** its people thatve been here before

**C.For.Glory:** if its the exact ones i remember then theyll just wanna multibattle me n hop

**MikeRotch:** noted

**Aquastone:** Geez, those kinds of reporters suck

**Aquastone:** And having to constantly grab revives and potions is a pain in the arse sometimes 

**MikeRotch** : nessa doesnt hulbury have this op herb being sold

**Aquastone:** Yeahhh, but going back and forth to get it is troubling

**Aquastone:** Plus, the league rules say that gym leaders cant revive their pokemon

**C.For.Glory:** hahahahhahahahahaha

**Aquastone:** What

**Fiytie:** oof

**Fiytie:** no wonder you just hit me w the same pokemon over again and again even after it fainted 

**C.For.Glory:** strats!

**C.For.Glory:** hold up im bouta get rescued 

< **C.For.Glory** is idle>

(>\------<)

Gloria set her phone back down on the table as she finished up the breakfast her mom laid out for her. “Hop should be arriving soon,” she sighed. Her mom nodded and took the empty dishes from the table, and placing them in the sink to wash them.

Deciding to check if it was the same people, Gloria rose from her seat and moved to the living room window to peer outside through a gap in the curtains. Sure enough, that smug-faced reporter woman and her cameraman were standing outside the door. Behind them were - okay, wow. That was more people than she was used to. 

To her relief, however, she could spot her friend running over from his house that was just a while away from yours. None of the crowd paid much attention to Hop until he got closer, and she walked away from the curtains to grab her Pokemon and items.

Slinging her bag over her shoulders, she could hear the shouting of the reporters and paparazzi before she even opened the door. It seemed like Hop was already trying to disperse the crowd.

Gloria opened the door and slipped outside, only to have a microphone immediately shoved in her face. “Champion Gloria!” That obnoxious reporter woman near shouted at her. “Would you take the time to answer some ques-”

“That’s enough, everyone!” Gloria relaxed her tense stance when she saw Hop pushing through the crowd to get to her side. “It’s early in the morning, and the last thing Gloria and her mom need is a mob outside their door! Get lost, all of you!”

The reporter laughed at Hop’s words. “Bold words, for the Champion’s rival. I would like an interview with you, too, but for now the stardom is all on the new Champion!”

Gloria could clearly see the tension on Hop’s face as she said those words. For the past few weeks she had remembered the pained look on her rival’s face when she beat him in the semi-finals, the equally hurt feelings expressed in his eyes when he lost to Sordward back then, and she never stopped thinking about how she just crushed his dreams, and everything he had been hoping for.

“That’s enough, miss,” she said firmly to the reporter. “Hop’s right, I just want some time to myself without a crowd in front of my door! All of you, save this for a better time!”

“Well, how about a battle then? Me and my cameraman versus you and your rival!”

“Bring it on!”

\---

Not even five minutes later, the reporter and her cameraman were defeated. Gloria didn’t even have to bring out Zacian (although that would have been unnecessary anyways), because her Thievul and Rillaboom did a good deal on the reporter, and Hop’s Corviknight and Dubwool destroyed the cameraman.

After a few more minutes, the entire crowd had dispersed. Gloria huffed and turned to Hop with a tired smile. “Thanks, Hop. I’ve gotten rusty recently.”

“Don’t mention it! Just helping a friend out, yeah?” He grinned and pocketed the pokeball with Corviknight inside. “Have you eaten already?”

“Yup, in the time it took for you to get here.”

“Good, good! You gonna take a nap later?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Because you stayed up all night! That’s not good!”

“You can’t make me sleep.” She stuck her tongue out at him, and Hop frowned. “Come on, I’m serious! You have to sleep more! It’s not good to stay up all night!”

Gloria laughed and gave Hop a light shove. “You worry too much. I’m fine.” She knelt down to pet Dubwool before Hop could protest. 

“Right, well, any plans today? Or are you just gonna be studying with Sonia again?”

The assistant shrugged and joined Gloria in petting his Dubwool, who bleated in joy from the attention. “Well, nothing really? Apparently Sonia thinks I need to get out more. She’s  _ quite _ one to talk.”

Gloria laughs at the remark. “Well, she isn’t wrong...”

“Says you!” Hop shoved Gloria, who burst into a fit of giggles as she fell backwards. “You barely get out anyways!”

He joins in on the laughter before standing up straight once they calm down. He holds a hand out to Gloria to help her up. She reached up to take his hand, and… oh  _ arceus, _ the feelings she suppressed in favor of exhaustion a week ago were bubbling up again. She was glad her face was already red from laughing so hard, or she was sure Hop would make fun of her for it.

He pulled her to her feet and she dusted off her skirt. “So what’s on the schedule, Glor?”

“Eh, not so sure. Oleana hasn’t texted me anything for today.” Oleana had somewhat taken over the league, since Gloria surely couldn’t handle business herself. “Maybe we can hang out somewhere?”

“Oh! How about the battle cafe at Hammerlocke?” Hop’s eyes suddenly lit up. “Maybe we can get some practice in over there!”

Gloria grinned at the mention of Hammerlocke. The medieval theme of the city was charming, and she had recently caught a Milcery that she was  _ dying  _ to try and evolve. “Heck yeah!”

"It's set then! Meet me at the Pokécenter in Wedgehurst when you're ready."

Hop taps his Dubwool's pokeball lightly against its horn, and in a flash of light, it returned to the ball. He pockets the small item and jogs back to his house.

Gloria waves him off with a smile, then goes back inside 

"We took care of them!" She calls out to her mother, who looks over from doing the dishes. "Thank you, Gloria dear."

"By the way — I'm gonna go with Hop to Hammerlocke, that okay?"

The request earned a laugh from her mother. In that moment, she realized how stupid the question sounded. She was the  _ Champion, _ of course it would be okay!

"Have fun, alright?" 

"I will!"

Gloria decided to bring her Swap along as well. Maybe she and Hop could play some games on the train there!

"Bye mom!" She hugged her mom before dashing outside, excited to finally enjoy a day dedicated to having fun with Hop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, got through my first week back at school and I only have 2 physical injuries!
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading !


	3. In Which The Term "Trainshipping" Makes Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun time with the professor's assistant, an active argument of controversy, and Spikemuth Sibling shenanigans.

The cool air of Wedgehurst morning, accompanied by the excitement of being able to spend time with a friend, invigorated Gloria despite having not slept the previous night. She had decided that she wanted to walk to the Pokécenter, and enjoy the peace while it lasted.

The sky was starting to brighten from the offset blue of sunrise. The chirps of Rookidees, the rustling grass from the waking wild Nickits and Yampers on Route 1, and the faint trickles from the nearby stream all mixed together to form the perfect harmony of early morning — something that the young champion never had time to listen to anymore. 

The brightest of buildings in the small town was the local Pokécenter, which Gloria entered. Upon stepping through from the stoney path to the tiled floor, she approached Hop at the counter.

"Hey, Gloria!" He waved to her with a wide grin on his face. He was taking his Pokéballs back from Nurse Joy when Gloria arrived. "Finally decided to show up?"

The champion rolled her eyes at his comment. "Oh, shut your trap. You got a head start!"

Hop laughed. "Yeah, but you're the one who took so long to get here. What were you even doing?"

"If I told you, then I'd have to kidnap you and store you in my basement," she joked. "That's a secret I can't let anyone know about."

"Aw, man."

The two friends giggled from their light banter, earning a few confused (and mildly disturbed) looks from the shopkeepers and Nurse Joy. Gloria leant her pokeballs to the nurse to heal them back up, since she didn't want to waste any potions.

Once her team was back to full health (the only ones who really needed healing were Thievul and Rillaboom), Gloria and Hop made their way out of the building.

"So, how are we getting to Hammerlocke? Are we taking a Corvicab, or train?" Hop questioned. "Personally, I'm down for anything!"

Now's her chance! 

"Let's take the train. We haven't in a while, and," she paused, unslinging her bag from her shoulder and opening the top flap, showing Hop her Swap and the extra controller she brought. "I wanna see if I've gotten any better at Bash."

Her friends eye's sparkled, and the young champion swore she felt her heart speed up for a few seconds. "Heck yeah!" He exclaimed. "Let's go! Race you there!"

Hop sprinted off down the hill without waiting for Gloria to register his words.

"Hey- Hey wait! Hooop!" Slinging her bag back over her shoulder, the champion made chase. 

Hop, obviously, had beat Gloria to the station. He laughed and patted Gloria on the shoulder as she arrived, and she swore under her breath at him. The two friends purchased their train tickets, and casually chatted about Hop and Sonia's research (Gigantamax versus Dynamax) as they waited for the train to arrive, which thankfully only took three minutes.

Once they boarded and found their seats, Gloria set her backpack down next to her and pulled out her Swap. She removed the controllers on the sides and connected them to a connector. The backpack was moved to the floor by her feet as Hop stood up from where he originally sat across the table. As she paired the controllers, he plopped down right next to her.

"Ready to get crushed again?" He grinned, taking one of the controllers as Gloria started the game up.

The champion laughed at his words. "As if! You underestimate how much I've practiced in my downtime, dear Hop."

"Wanna bet?"

"Bet what?"

"Well," he started, then paused as he thought about it. Gloria tilted her head to look at him, admiring how his eyebrows furrowed a little and his lips scrunched up when he thought this hard. "The winner can decide that, I guess?"

"Right then!" The champion's eyes sparked with the same confidence presented in the gym challenge. "Let's get on with it!

(>\------<)

After a best-of-three match, Gloria had emerged victorious.

It wasn't a surprise to her, as she  _ did  _ practice at night sometimes. But she had to look over at Hop's disappointed face to make sure he was okay – of course he would be, it was just Bash, but it was a little spark of paranoia she had retained since the semi-finals. The way he clenched his fist and teeth and his eyes held hurt in them as he fought back tears after she crushed him flashed in the back of her mind, and Arceus forbid she ever make him feel like that again.

"You really did, practice, huh?" Hop laughed, the aggression in his golden eyes from the match vanished. "Good game!"

"Yeah," she hummed when she finally let herself believe he was fine. It was just Bash, after all.

"So what'cha want for winning, then?" Hop set the controller down, opting to rest his hands on the table instead. 

Gloria hummed, resting her chin in her hands as she set her controller down as well. "Uh… to be honest, I don't know? That's why I hoped you would decide."

"Drat." He frowned, leaning back against his seat as he drummed his fingers. He tapped out a beat, which Gloria recognized as one of Piers' songs. "That's a problem, then…"

The two friends sat in silence, racking their brains for an idea, when the young champion yawned. "Tired?" Hop asked. "You didn't sleep last night. You've got eyebags."

"'M fine, not that tired," she reassured him. Rubbing her eyes, she decided to switch out the game cartridges from Bash to Minecraft.

"Yo, Hop, gonna play Minecraft now. Planning to build an XP farm."

"Oh, I wanna see!" He smiled and leaned closer to her, as she opened up the game

Gloria ended up playing for half an hour with Hop gently leaning against her side. The warmth of his body helped relax the girl's tense shoulders. It was only 30 minutes, but the short amount of time made Gloria feel like Hop was growing closer to her in those very minutes. 

She glanced over at him after three minutes of silence as she smelted iron in the furnace, and found he had closed his eyes and dozed off. She smiled softly and paused the game, setting the controller on the table. With her free hand, she gently pat his head, feeling his soft hair. 

After a minute or so of hair patting, she reached for her phone in her pocket to check if Oleana had contacted her yet. So far, nothing. But the League group chat was aflare again, so she decided to see what the fuss was about.

(>\------<)

> **C.For.Glory** is online<

**MikeRotch:** no listen

**MikeRotch:** the only way for something to be wet is if it is able to be dry

**MikeRotch:** have you ever fucking heard of “dry water”

**Dandelion:** well, no! Which makes water wet!

**MikeRotch:** no you fucking dumbass

**MikeRotch:** if it cant be dry then its not considered wet

**Dandelion:** but when something has water molecules touching it then it’s wet!

**Dandelion:** and water is always touching water

**MikeRotch:** but thats because its one mass

**Dandelion:** water molucule touching another is wet!!!!

**LariMar:** Hi Gloria.

**LariMar:** Please help.

**Dandelion:** therefore water is wet!

**MikeRotch:** water is not fucking wet you broken compass

**Dandelion:** D:

**MikeRotch:** water cannot be dry and it isnt wet its just fucking water

**Heartstone:** guys pleeeeaaaase oma

**Dandelion:** SONIA PLEASE HELP ME

**Dandelion:** WATER IS WET RIGHT

**Heartstone:** water is.. Water? Idk

**Dandelion:** AAAAA

**MikeRotch:** accept the truth dude

**MikeRotch:** water is not wet

**Heartstone:** … i never said it wasn’t?

**MikeRotch:** oh

**MikeRotch:** my

**Dandelion:** SONIA PLEASE

**MikeRotch:** arceus

**C.For.Glory:** what the fuck

**LariMar:** <3

**C.For.Glory:** hi mar!! Sleep well?

**LariMar:** Yeah.

**MikeRotch:** lil champ listen

**MikeRotch:** is water wet

**MikeRotch:** its not right

**Dandelion:** WATER IS WET OH MY GOSH

> **DraconianMaster241** is online<

**Dandelion:** PLEASE GLORIA

**C.For.Glory:** ur gonna wake up ur brother if u keep shoutin thru the phone oh my gosh

**Dandelion:** oh! Sorry hop haha

**DraconianMaster241:** ?

**Dandelion:** hi rai!

**MikeRotch:** hey han

**Dandelion:** i

**MikeRotch:** lmao

**DraconianMaster241:** you two are sweet!

**MikeRotch:** hey raihan is water wet

**DraconianMaster241:** … yyyyes?

**MikeRotch:** fuck

**Dandelion:** HAH! See! I told you so!

**MikeRotch:** i cant believe youve done this han

**DraconianMaster241:** sorry piersy :(

**Heartstone:** boys will be boys! Lol

**LariMar:** … Piers are you crying?

**MikeRotch:** what

**MikeRotch:** oh hey there

**Dandelion:** ohhh :(

**Dandelion:** i’m sorry piers! The debate’s still up so you haven’t lost

**Dandelion:** just to me :)

**Dandelion:** please don’t cry!

**DraconianMaster241:** aaaa did i make him cry???

**LariMar:** Yeah, you did and it’s all yosbgfdbhdgrgtnrgn

**C.For.Glory:** did marnie just die

**LariMar:** no piers is okay he is the coolest olde rbiufgrtnrthr

**C.For.Glory:** lmaooooo

**LariMar:** Piers you have your own phone stoOOP

**DraconianMaster241:** ??????

**MikeRotch:** The tables have turned, brother.

**LariMar:** get the fuck back here young lady

**Dandelion:** this is wild oh my arceus

**C.For.Glory:** this early in the morning? Yall fuckin chaotic

**DraconianMaster241:** welcome to our stupid, lil champ!

> **MikeRotch** has changed his username to  **GAYGAYGAY** <

**C.For.Glory:** LMAOOOOOOOO

**GAYGAYGAY:** Haha!

**LariMar:** two can play at this game marnie

> **LariMar** has changed her username to  **Bitchbitchbitch** <

**GAYGAYGAY:** No!!!

**Bitchbitchbitch:** give me back my fucking phone and ill give back yours

**GAYGAYGAY:** Fine.

**Bitchbitchbitch:** how the fuck did you fit in there

**GAYGAYGAY:** I’m more flexible than you think.

**Dandelion:** i remember when i fooled with hop before i was champ!

**Dandelion:** kinda how he got his wooloo

**DraconianMaster241:** has the exchange occurred?

**Heartstone:** LOL

> **GAYGAYGAY** has changed his username to  **MikeRotch** <

> **Bitchbitchbitch** has changed her username to  **LariMar** <

**LariMar:** Phones are now in the hands of the rightful owners.

**MikeRotch:** yep

**DraconianMaster241:** moments like this make me realize ur an awesome sibling duo

**MikeRotch:** thanks

**Larimar:** Thank you.

**C.For.Glory:** just tell piers u like him tf

**Dandelion:** wh

**DraconianMaster241:** what

**MikeRotch:** lmao

**MikeRotch:** nice joke now lets not speak of this ever again

**Heartstone:** wig… anyways! Hop isn’t online? How’s he doing with you gloria?

**C.For.Glory:** hes asleep rn lmao

**C.For.Glory:** we’re still on the train to hammerlocke

**DraconianMaster241:** oh sweet!

**DraconianMaster241:** wanna hang out? Not busy today

**C.For.Glory:** ill ask hop when he wakes up

> **Aquastone** is online<

**Aquastone:** What happened???

**Heartstone:** Ness read up oh my god you’ll love it

**LariMar:** [sent an image]

_ {The image shows Piers sitting on a sofa, staring at his phone with a soft smile on his face} _

**LariMar:** Look at this guy.

**MikeRotch:** HEY

**Dandelion:** aww! Forgot how you look like smiling p

**MikeRotch:** really

**MikeRotch:** please forget it again

**DraconianMaster241:** thats our lil emo

**MikeRotch:** bruh

**Heartstone:** LOL GUYS LOOK

**Heartstone:** [sent an image]

_ {The image shows Nessa, on the floor mid-laughter. The setting seems to be the lab in Wedgehurst} _

**Heartstone:** shes so cute when laughing oma

**DraconianMaster241:** damn yall that funny

**DraconianMaster241:** nessa doesnt laugh much! Thats an achievement

**Dandelion:** why thank you!

**C.For.Glory:** one sec

**C.For.Glory:** [sent an image]

_ {the image is a selfie of Gloria flashing a peace sign and smiling, showing hop sleeping peacefully against her} _

**Dandelion:** aww

**Dandelion:** sonia, you haven’t been working him too hard right?

**Heartstone:** Nope, he’s doing it to himself! Lol

**Heartstone:** He was up until 2am last night just doing work on Gigantamax

**Dandelion:** hypocrite :(

**Dandelion:** you should make him go to bed earlier! You know i cant be there often because of work at macro cosmos

**Heartstone:** ik ik! Im trying but he just wont

**C.For.Glory:** damn

**C.For.Glory:** talk about workaholic brothers

**Heartstone:** it’s crazy! Haha

**Aquastone:** poor guy

**DraconianMaster241:** speaking of which lee

**DraconianMaster241:** shouldnt you take a nap too?

**Dandelion:** raiiiii

**MikeRotch:** dont make us force you

**Dandelion:** i have to watch the battle tower!

**C.For.Glory:** oh i forgot about that

**C.For.Glory:** maybe i should stop by in the future

**Dandelion:** :0

**C.For.Glory:** kick your ass a second time maybe lmao

**Dandelion:** >:0!!!

**DraconianMaster241:** damn

**Dandelion:** don’t be so mean to me T^T

**C.For.Glory:** nope

**DraconianMaster241:** there there bro

**Dandelion:** TvT

**LariMar:** You look good in that picture, Glor

**C.For.Glory:** aw! Thank you mar 

**LariMar:** You’re headed to Hammerlocke?

**C.For.Glory:** ya. Wanna tag along?

**LariMar:** Not right now, I’m gonna be training with Piers later today. That is if he stops pining over two particular dumbass men in the chat right now.

**Aquastone:** marnie theres only two other guys online rn?

**LariMar:** Your point?

**C.For.Glory:** ooooooooooh

**MikeRotch:** marnie shut the fuck up

**MikeRotch:** you havent even eaten yet

**MikeRotch:** get yourself breakfast then we’ll train

**LariMar:** Fine.

**LariMar:** What about you?

**MikeRotch:** ate before you woke up

**DraconianMaster241:** arent you two in the same room?

**Dandelion:** wait ness marnie what are you implying?

**Heartstone:** LOL

**Heartstone:** get a load of this guy

**Dandelion:** stop bullying me!

**DraconianMaster241:** >:(

**Heartstone:** im not doing anything!! 

**MikeRotch:** nah shes in her room and im in the livin room

**MikeRotch:** now shes in the kitchen

**MikeRotch:** i see you

**LariMar:** I know.

**MikeRotch:** hey mar catch

**Dandelion:** ?

**LariMar:** You’re so mean.

**LariMar:** He threw a pillow at my face

**C.For.Glory:** im gonna throw hands

**LariMar:** Honestly, you could probably win.

**LariMar:** Piers isn’t that strong.

**MikeRotch:** this is betrayal

**LariMar:** It was war from the beginning, brother.

**Aquastone:** tense

**C.For.Glory:** im gonna leave yall to your devices, were almost at hammerlocke

**DraconianMaster241:** see you here!

**C.For.Glory:** bye yall, bye mar

**LariMar:** Later, Gloria. <3

**C.For.Glory:** <3!

> **C.For.Glory** is offline<

(>\------<)

At that moment, the intercom announced they would arrive in Hammerlocke shortly. Gloria packed the Swap and controllers back into her backpack. The movement of her arms shook Hop awake, and he rubbed his eyes as Gloria hummed a “‘Morning”. He then sat up straight and stretched his arms out, causing his shoulders to pop. Gloria winced at the noise. "Geez, talk about bone hatching."

"... what?" Hop's eyes widened in confusion. "Hatching?"

"Yeah! Your bones hatch like eggs! And they go-" Gloria cracked her knuckles for emphasis. Hop laughed as he watched the demonstration. “Yeah, okay, I see it! Please don’t say it again though.”

She stuck her tongue out at her. “Coward.”

The train lurched, and stopped. The intercom announces the arrival at Hammerlocke, and the doors slide open. Hop slides out of the seat so Gloria can stand upright and sling her backpack onto her shoulders.

“By the way, Hop?” Gloria adjusted her backpack. Hop looked up at her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes again. “Yeah?”

“Can Raihan join us after the cafe? Wanted to catch up with us, see what’s going on.” 

“Sure, got no problem with that,” he smiled. “Besides, I wanted to talk to him anyways about his Duraludon.”

With an enthused nod, Gloria and Hop walked out of the train and into the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came out so late! I got caught up in schoolwork and it's been piling up.   
> I really wanted to see more interactions between Piers and Marnie in-game, so I wrote it down.  
> Hope you guys enjoy! See you in the next one.


	4. In Which A Milcery Gets Its Swirls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to evolve that Milcery that Gloria has been holding on to since the beginning of the Gym Challenge

The sky, at this point, had turned fully to light blue as Corvicabs and wild bird pokemon zipped through feathery clouds. The bright midday light illuminated the streets of Hammerlocke, granting the cobblestone streets a shimmery glow as the young champion and professor’s assistant stepped out of the train station. The medieval theme of the city was charming to Gloria, as it still made room for the reminder of nature around them. It was also a reminder of the two legendary Pokemon that helped grant Gloria her title as champion, and she silently thanked both of them for staying by her side - even if one of them could have ended the region in an instant.

Hop reached over and grabbed her hand, with enthusiasm that wasn’t there this morning. “Come on, then! Let’s hurry up and go!” With this, he practically dragged the poor girl alongside him as he ran to the cafe. 

It wasn’t that far, and never closed, so she didn’t see the need to run. But Hop was happy, and excited, and that was what mattered to her. She laughed as she nearly struggled to keep up with him. If there was one thing Hop could effortlessly beat her in, it was racing. He was always faster.

As the two friends ran through the streets, Gloria made quick notes of their surroundings and stuff she could check out later on, such as the hair salon (she could use a haircut, her side bangs were starting to get too long), the little kids playing with a Chewtle (her own Drednaw used to be that small, she reminisced), the multitude of decorative flags hung up on buildings (and she wondered if Raihan actually approved of the castle theme, but then again, he’s the  _ Dragon  _ type gym leader, so it fits), and the posters being put up of the sponsorships she had recently had photoshoots for. It felt odd, with her being on every wall instead of Leon, but she was famous for more things than just taking the title, so she’d just have to start getting used to it.

Finally, Hop and Gloria arrived at the Hammerlocke Battle Cafe. Gloria paused before entering, using her Box Link to switch out Eternatus and Zamazenta ( _ way  _ overkill for a Battle Cafe) for Milcery and Glaceon. Once the exchange was complete, and with a nod from Hop, the two entered the cafe.

“Woah,” Hop gasped at the interior design. Gloria smiled at his wonder, knowing that he  _ adored  _ cozy spaces. “This is so nice! I haven’t been to one before.”

“Wait, really?” The surprise was evident in the champion’s expression, and her eyes widened further when Hop nodded. “Never exactly had time to go in one, but it looks nice!”

She gasped and dragged him over to the counter. “Oh,  _ trust  _ me, Hopscotch, you’ll love it.”

“Mhm!” He grinned, and Gloria had to force herself to start breathing again when he smiled in the way that seemed so suck the breath out of her lungs and offer it to him. By Arceus, she was in love.

The two friends faced the Cafe Master, who smiled kindly at them. “Welcome to the Battle Cafe! Gloria and Hop, correct?”

“Yeah, that’s us!” Hop answered, and Gloria nodded along.

“An honor to have both of you here! You know how this works, right?” The champion nodded, but Hop hesitated before shrugging. “That’s alright,” the Cafe Master hummed. “If you want to order something, you have to battle me first! You can order regardless, but it’s on the house if you win. Got it?”

More excited than ever (Gloria swore she saw him vibrating), Hop jumped up. “Yeah! Let’s battle! Are they single or double or-?”

Both Gloria and the Cafe Master laughed at his excitement. 

(>\------<)

Of course, Hop and Gloria both easily defeated the Cafe Master, who didn’t seem too disappointed. Both of them, in addition to free food, were rewarded with a sweet each - Gloria with a clover sweet, and Hop with a star sweet. They both sat down at a table to eat their food of choice. 

“That was fun!” Hop grinned before taking another bite of his banana bread. “I’m convinced - I wanna come here everyday now!”

Gloria laughed at his words. “Yeah, and get your ear talked off by Sonia?”

“Guess you’re right.” 

"Course I am!" 

The assistant giggled as he set the fork down. "Shut it, Glor! I'm the one who's known her for longer!"

"Duh, because you've been in Postwick longer than I!"

"Mhm, uh, can't dispute that, can I?" 

The champion restrained herself from laughing about winning their little debate and settled for a smile instead. She then finished off what was left of her strawberry shortcake slice. "So what's your next move?"

"For research? Uh," Hop shifted in his seat. "'M gonna ask Raihan where he caught his Gigantamax Duraludon. It's so bizarre! Some Pokemon can Gigantamax but others only Dynamax! I also found out that Zacian can’t Dynamax. Crazy, right?”

Gloria blinked in mild surprise. She hadn't had the time to battle in a Power Spot, so she never got to experiment and Hop's discovery came as a surprise. "Dude. Really?"

"Yeah!" His mood lightened with sudden happiness, and the champion figured it was from knowing something she didn't. "I figured that out while in the Wild Area! I got a G-Max Snorlax out of it, still, but I almost lost."

"Snorlax, huh?" 

"Yeah! I named her Res!"

"For… rest?"

"Noooo! Res is short for 'restless'!"

"Figures," said Gloria, "since you're horrible with names."

Hop pouted (why is he so  _ adorable  _ doing that?), crossing his arms and slumping back in his seat. "You're so cruel."

"I am not!" She put a hand on her chest, as if offended. "I am  _ so  _ nice to everyone! I'm only stating the truth about your shite skill at naming Pokemon!"

“It’s not  _ that  _ bad!”

“I had to stop you from naming your Sobble ‘James Pond!’”

“Come _ on,  _ that was a good one!”

“You’re impossible,” Gloria concluded, picking up her cup of lemon tea and taking a sip. “No pun intended, by the way. How many times has Sonia had to stop you from naming the Pokemon something ridiculous?”

“Not  _ that  _ much! I don’t even name them in-lab anyways! This is why you’re a bully!”

She laughed and set the cup down, but kept her hands around it for the warmth it gave. Her eyes wandered to Hop’s hands, remembering their warmth and how no tea could compare to the welcoming feel of her rival’s hands. Then she wondered if Bede’s hands were warm, too, with how chilly Ballonlea was compared to the nearby Stow-On-Side. What about Marnie’s, from hiding them in her jacket pockets? Were they warm, too? She imagined they would be a little chilly, and Bede’s would feel smooth, and…

Wait, wait! She’s getting sidetracked here! When Hop looked away and out the window, she shook her head to clear her mind. Maybe the drowsiness was starting to get to her, after all, and she had half a mind to head to the convenience store and purchase some 5-hour energy. Or maybe some proper rest on the way back.

Hop faced her once again, having had finished his food and was now playing with the sweet he had won. “So, you wanted to evolve Milcery?”

“Yeah, might as well do it now,” she hummed. She reached into her bag and produced the Pokeball containing Milcery, and released it into the room. 

The little Milcery trilled as it appeared in a flash of light, hovering over the floor in all its milky glory (Gloria thinks it’s made of a milky gel substance, but she’ll have to ask Sonia about that). She smiles at it and waves. “Hey, little guy.”

“Aw, Milcerys are adorable!” Hop grinned at the Pokemon. “You know how to evolve it, right? Spinning for a certain amount of time-”

“Yeah yeah,” she cut him off, “I know how to do it.”

“I’m just making sure!”

Gloria took the clover sweet from her bag and stood up next to the Milcery. She cupped the sweet in her palm and held it out to the Milcery, who looks at it with wonder. Hop, in the corner of her eye, seemed to be watching in wonder as well. Both the Pokemon and human are adorable, she thought. 

“Here ya go,” she said softly while moving her hand closer, urging it to take the sweet. "Got this for you... Don't be shy…"

Milcery moved a little closer, then took the clover sweet in one hand. It trilled happily with its new sweet, and Gloria smiled softly. She heard the faint click of Hop's Rotomphone camera, and turned around to frown at him. "Hop!"

"Whaaaat?" Her rival grinned, stowing the phone back in his pocket. "It's rare to see your face gone all soft like that! You take a liking to littluns?"

Gloria sighed and rolled her eyes. "Duh. I'm still a country girl at heart."

"Don't blame you," Hop said as he leaned back in his seat and looked out the window again, "because they're really cute. Been thinking about catching some Eevees to study. Would have to run the idea by Sonia though, but it's just a side thought."

"Sounds like fun." She turned back to Milcery, who had started making milk bubbles that floated up and down around it. "It's just about the right time for this one form I was looking into. Should we head out?"

"Yeah, let's." Hop stood up and shouldered his backpack. "Might be disruptive to evolve indoors."

Milcery cooed at Gloria, who held up her pointer finger for it to grab onto with one hand. It felt cool, a sharp contrast to what it felt like to hold Hop's hand. It also felt a little wet, and though she loved the little 'mon, she thought it felt gross.

She led it and Hop outside the cafe, and Milcery trilled happily in the daytime light. The clover sweet phased into its body, appearing in the bubbles it created that would float in and out of its form. The biology of Milcerys was something Gloria wished she was able to learn about, had she gone to a proper Galarian school in the first place. Growing up in the Crown Tundra wasn't the best way to learn.

"Right, here we go, Milcery," she held out cupped hands towards it, and it nestled between her palms. Her goal was to spin for over five seconds, but less than ten. She takes a deep breath and prepares.

Here goes nothing.

Gloria took a step forward with her left foot and swung her right foot in the left direction, effectively propelling her into a counterclockwise spin. She could feel the weight of her backpack slowing her down slightly.

One second.

Milcery cheered as it spun around in her hands, sloshing around and leaving a cold sting on Gloria’s fingertips.

Two seconds.

She extended her leg once more and swung it to keep the spinning going strong and pulling against the weight of her bulky backpack, and she wondered why she never bothered to change it.

Three seconds.

Milcery began to softly glow pink

Four seconds.

It began to feel less like a cold slime and more like a soft, sticky pastry.

Five seconds.

Gloria re-extended her leg and set it down, her shoe skidding along the dusty stone as she started to slow down.

Six seconds.

“Hah!” The spinning ended as quickly as it began, and Gloria held out the softly glowing Milcery in her hands. The light then grew brighter and the champion let the evolving Pokemon be set on the ground, as it was growing in size and changing in shape. The bubbly blob of cream was twisting, forming a dainty swirl on top, and Gloria could see the faint shape of clover sweets nestling on what seemed to be the head.

When the light finally faded, there stood Alcremie. It had the color of the Milcery it was before, only it was mixed with dollops of pink. Its eyes were green - the same color as the clover sweets adorning the crown of its head.

Hop knelt down next to Gloria, and when she looked at him she saw a bright and curious expression that she hadn’t ever had the chance of seeing before. And, by Arceus, that was adorable.

“It looks just like you, Glor!” He exclaimed, beaming at the sight of Alcremie. It trilled and waved its hands in the air. Gloria laughed softly as she patted the top of its head. It felt like whipped cream, but when she pulled her hand away there was no residue, unlike whenever she pet Milcery. 

“Didn’t expect it to,” she admitted, “but that’s lucky.”

Hop patted her on the shoulder before reaching over to pet Alcremie as well. Seeming to take a liking to the professor’s assistant, it shimmied its body with a welcoming smile. 

The two friends began to play with Alcremie, as if they were 12 and 13 again, like they did with the family Pokemon. Gloria used a feather on a stick that she had kept with her for a while, and Hop occasionally let it chase after a ball.

30 minutes later, the Alcremie let out a soft yawn, and nudged into Gloria’s knee. She nodded in understanding, and was reaching inside her backpack for the appropriate Pokeball when she heard a familiar voice.

“Yo, lil’ champ! Hopster!”

Gloria and Hop look up to face Raihan walking towards them from down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very spread out updates! I'm trying my best to get things written down.  
> I'm also still trying to figure things out from a certain point, so... yeah that'll be an inconsistent mess.  
> Regardless, thanks for reading, have a great day!


End file.
